


A Fic Is Born

by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl



Series: Marauder's Messages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: Late night ramblings between Sirius and Remus leads to an exciting new adventure.
Series: Marauder's Messages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024
Kudos: 20





	A Fic Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I got suddenly got the idea to write marauder's era text fics that were adapted from parts of our own random conversations. This series will be more of a folder for a variety of short stories, a lot like text based one shots. We'll provide a small explanation at the beginning explaining the context, but this one is just a short one that is based on how this idea came to be. Enjoy!

**(11:57pm)**

**~ Moony ~**

You're my ceiling light right now

**~ Padfoot ~**

Wow, I've always wanted to be a ceiling light. It does sound creepy af.

**~ Moony ~**

Same function as being a fly on the wall

**~ Padfoot ~**

Excuse you, I give you light! Which fly gives you light??

**~ Moony ~**

A firefly

**~ Padfoot ~**

And I won't take firefly for an answer- you meanie

I retract your nugget status. You’re down from 24 to 23 nuggets.

**~ Moony ~**

Man. Our conversation is fic worthy. 

(I’m gonna ignore your nugget comment)

**~ Padfoot ~**

Isn't it always?

**(00:05am)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

You know, if we collected some snapshots of good moments we could so make a fic out of it.

**~ Moony ~**

OOooooo, YOU HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT LET'S TRY IT!

**~ Padfoot ~**

Hahahaha sure why not

**~ Moony ~**

Sounds fantabuleronies.

I’m gonna go to sleep now.

Good night and I love you to 23 nuggets.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Night night and secretly love you to 24 nuggets.

**(2:13am)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

So… I made a doc… and may have spent the last 15 minutes sitting and editing it… 


End file.
